universus_ccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter
·Akuma· * ·Akuma· * Gohadoken * Goshoryuken * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku * Wrath of the Raging Demon * Master of the Fist * Power Made Flesh * Shun Goku Satsu * True Path of Ansatsuken ·Balrog· * ·Balrog· * Charging Turn Punch * Crazy Buffalo * Dash Low Smash * Dash Uppercut * Buffalo Strength * Chasing the Fight Money * Hired Muscle * Sadistic Boxer ·Blanka· * ·Blanka· * Electric Thunder * Lightning Cannonball * Rolling Attack * Vertical Rolling Attack * Fight Like a Beast * Savage Style * Unpredictable Movement * Victory Howl ·Cammy· * ·Cammy· * Cannon Spike * Cannon Strike * Gyro Drive Smasher * Spiral Arrow * Beginning Mission! * Delta Blue Team Leader * Mutual Contempt * Rescue Mission ·Chun-Li· * ·Chun-Li· * Hyakuretsukyaku * Kikoken * Kikosho * Senenshu * Spinning Bird Kick * Tenkukyaku * Yosokyaku * Devotion to Justice * First Lady of Fighting * Interpol Agent * Legendary Legs * Like Father Like Daughter * Off Duty Officer * Personal Tragedy * Strongest Woman in the World * To Avenge a Loved One * United Against Terrorism ·Dee Jay· * ·Dee Jay· * Air Slasher * Climax Beat * Double Rolling Sobat * Sobat Carnival * Maximum Rhythm * Meaning Business * Rhythmic Fighting Style * The Southern Comet ·Dhalsim· * ·Dhalsim· * Stretch Kick * Yoga Fire * Yoga Flame * Yoga Inferno * Esoteric Yoga * Expanded Spirituality * Inner Neutrality * Mind Becomes Flame ·E. Honda· * ·E. Honda· * Hundred Hand Slap * Oicho Throw * Sumo Headbutt * Ultimate Killer Head Ram * Battle Royale * Blue Tsunami * Ozeki * Well-Earned Relaxation ·Fei Long· * ·Fei Long· * Rekkaken * Rekkashingeki * Rekkashinken * Shien Kyaku * Action Superstar * Despise All Evil * Hitenryu Training * Intriguing Challenge ·Guile· * ·Guile· * Double Flash Kick * Flash Kick * Reverse Spin Kick * Sonic Boom * Career Soldier * Cool and Focused * Pursuing a Vendetta * Refusing to Let Go ·Ken· * ·Ken· * Ken's Hadoken * Ken's Shoryuken * Ken's Tatsumaki * Shoryureppa * Alpha Male * Flashy Fighting Style * Friendly Rivalry * United States Champion ·M. Bison· * ·M. Bison· * Devil Reverse * Double Knee Press * Nightmare Booster * Psycho Crusher * Demanding Submission * Psycho Powered * Ruthless Dictator * Sinister Malevolence ·Ryu· * ·Ryu· * Collarbone Breaker * Joudan Sokutogeri * Ryu's Hadoken * Ryu's Shinku Hadoken * Ryu's Shoryuken * Ryu's Tatsumaki * Shoulder Throw * Adopted by a Sensei * Brothers in Arts * Destiny's Path * Fallen Master * Forbidden Ansatsuken * Look the Devil in the Eye * Reluctant Icon * Satsui no Hado * Wanted Man * Way of a True Warrior ·Sagat· * ·Sagat· * Tiger Destruction * Tiger Knee * Tiger Shot * Tiger Uppercut * Emperor of Muay Thai * Proud Fighter * Securing His Destiny * Towering Over Rivals ·Sakura· * ·Sakura· * Sakura Otoshi * Sakura's Hadoken * Sakura's Shinku Hadoken * Shouoken * Eager to Train * Personal Rivalry * Summer Vacation * Youthful Enthusiasm ·T. Hawk· * ·T. Hawk· * Condor Dive * Heavy Body Press * Mexican Typhoon * Tomahawk Buster * Forced Into Exile * Haunted by Loss * Pride of the Tribe * Strength of the Land ·Vega· * ·Vega· * Bloody High Claw * Flying Barcelona Attack * Izuna Drop * Matador Turn * Beauty is Power * Cage Fighter * Masked Assassin * My Beautiful Face is Ruined! ·Zangief· * ·Zangief· * Banishing Flat * Double Lariat * Spinning Piledriver * Ultimate Atomic Buster * Borscht Aficionado * For Mother Russia! * Invincible Iron Body * Muscle Spirit One Offs * Focus * Prepare to Fight * Strongest Style * Surprise Reunion * Chikara no Hado * Dedicated Teacher * Kanzuki Dojo * Pink Gi Box Topper * ·Juri·